Shadows Edge
by Haku123456
Summary: When Naruto gets a beating by a mob at the age of 8 or 9 he meets Kyuubi who decides to give Naruto a gift.  First fic and a new writer.
1. Shadows Appear

Author Comment This is my first story and is going to be based off of Naruto. This will take place 2 years before he graduates (most likely after his first failure in the exam he may be 8-9 now) and I may skip to the day he graduates 2 years later or not depends on the second chapter and what i can come up with. Also sorry but used notepad so no bold type just yet sense it would chance it all. Read and enjoy the first chapter and review please.  
>-<p>

First Person POV

Darkness. Darkness for miles in all directions. Am I alive? Am I dead? Is there light in this world at all? Suddenly the world starts to change. There is water to my knees and I can see a cage with a seal on it. I can only stare at this strange place many questions in my head. 'Where am I? What is this place? Why am i so alone?' I thought.

I didn't expect to be answered. "Because those fouls judge you for what you arnt." I hear a low demonic voice say. Then im greeted by two giant red slitted eyes that look like they can see me very soul.

"W-Who are you?" I ask the eyes. Suddenly I can see rows of teeth. Massive, sharp, pointed, fang like teeth.

"Me? Very simple im the Kyuubi. The Nine Tailed Fox and im sealed into you mortal." Suddenly my life made sense everything that happened. The glares, being ran out of stores, the over pricings, and most recently... the beatings.

"So it all makes sense now why im hated. ITS BECAUSE OF YOU DAMN IT!" I scream at the fox.

"I understand that child but it wasnt in my control when I attacked your village im sorry i messed up your life so far. Partly because of me you cant pass the Academy because you have to much chakra and not enough control. But I do plan to right my wrongs child noone should be hated like youa nd as such i will give you a glorious gift." The fox replied.

"What gift and why should I trust you?" I ask now very curious.

"I will give you knowledge when your ready and the control of Shadows. Learn to use the gift well and build up your control. Ill help you now its time for you to head back im done healing you from the beating."

Then I remembered why it was so dark before. I was knocked unconscious.  
>End POV Flashback 1 hour ago.<p>

The Leaf Village. Beautiful at night yet tonight there would be screams to violate the peace and beaut of this villages. Down in the streets a boy no more then 8 or 9 was running from a mob. He didnt know why the mobs started suddenly within the last year but this one had more ninja than the others and the boy only could do one thing. Run. He ran for a while lungs burning the crowd chanting for the boys blood. Then the boy fell to the ground, a kunai in his leg. He pulled it out but couldnt run fast enough to avoid the mob now so he ducked into an ally. It turned out to be a dead end and as he was about to leave the mob blocked off the entrance.  
>A Chuunin stepped forward with a sick twisted smirk on his face. "We got the demon now. Today we finish what the fourth started." Cheeres went up around the crowd and the boy felt fear as they moved in.<p>

Flashback End First Person POV

It was truely a terrible one at that I personally feel lucky to be alive, but then again I got Kyuubi to thank for that one probably.  
>"Wait before I go back can you teach me any ways to sue the shadows first?" I asked. After all whats the point of a weapon without knowing its uses?<p>

"They will defend you automatically and dont worry you wont even need chakra for it to work. The sign of this pwoer working is that even in the darkest of darkness your shadow will always be darker. When you learn to control it you may use it as you see fit child. Now go young one go and make a name for yourself after all respect is earned make them respect your powers." The fox said.

Suddenly I felt a pulling on my body and then I woke to the world. I looked aroudn the alley that had alot of blood near the end thanks to the blades they used on me. I stand up slowly and look behind me to see that , even though its night time and there is no light at all for it, I have a very dark shadow. I smiled to my self and then remeber Kyuubis words "You wont need chakra for it to work." I smiled and then tried to use my thoughts to move the shadow. Then the shadow had two arms out in front of me and ,at first, I was shocked then I smiled. I use my thoughts and the shadow arms picked up 5 kunai, 1 for each finger. I then pulled back my shadow and the knives dissapeared with them. I though of a kunai appearing in my hand and one came from the shadows into my hand. All I could do was smile and leave the alley. Time for a change in my life.


	2. Shadows Made Known

author comments.  
>To kyuubisage100. I figure it be more interesting if that was involved sense it makes alot of sense as well sense they hate him so much.<br>Also I decided to speed up 2 years so now Naruto is trying for his 3rd attempt because in my story he couldnt get enough control for all his chakra so he failed the second time and will fail again. Then when Mizuki shows the story will change up a bit.

Shadow Jutsu (the skills I plan to use for the story and Naruto learn in the two year skip)  
>Shadow Hands-First skill he learns at first he could only make 2 and move them away from himself at 10 feet max. Now he can make 12 at 25 feet max.<br>Shadow Spikes-Second skill learned and can make 6 at 50 feet range from his shadow. Erupts from the target area to impale others.  
>Shadow Warp-Can teleport anywhere there is a shadow but limits are that he can be miles off if he never been there.<br>Shadow Sword-He can make a sword of shadows. 4-5ft blade.  
>Shadow Spear- He an make a 6-7 ft long spear of shadows and can throw it but it automatically vanishs when it hits its target after 5 seconds or goes out of the 40 foot range.<br>Shadow Spread- He can now spread out his shadow to make a 10 ft circle to add range to his shadow attacks.

This is what i came up with for now anyone got an idea feel free to tell me. Also he doesnt look like the anime now because of the changes to this story compared to the anime so he will look differnt. Now on with chapter 2 of Shadows Edge.

2 years after appearance.

A boy of the ages 11 was seen walking down the streets of the village. He had very blond hair and bright blue eyes that where cold to the world from years of abuse. He wore a long black trench coat, a black no sleeve shirt underneath, black cargo style pants, and lastly black combat style boots and gloves. This boy receive many hated glares from the villagers, but after so many people went missing going after the boy noone bother to say or try anything now especially sense there was no evidence against him. And who is this boy you may ask? Why his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto just arrived at the Academy. Today he was either gonna be a ninja or stay a civilian and right now, being a ninja would make things alot better. 'So kit what do you think your be tested on this time? Even though we trained you to get the tree climbing and water walking down to an art you still dont have enough control to make a single clone, and you cant even substitue right some times.' Said the Kyuubi.  
>'Dont worry furball im sure it will work out just fine. Although if its the clone technique I will fail. I cant do that to save my life.' Thought back Naruto.<br>'True kit now just try your best not to screw this up we dont want to be civilians forever after all. The job demand for 'Demon Vessels' is low this year anyway.' Kyuubi replied with a little smirk.  
>'Ha aint that the truth. Well sleep well furball im here.'<br>'Good luck kit bye.' Said Kyuubi before cutting the mental link.

'Glad we are on such good terms now be bad for me if Kyuubi was against me.' Thought Naruto as he just reached Iruka-Sensei's classroom. He opened the door, walked in, and was greeted by... noone giving a damn. 'Just like every other day damn things wont ever change.' Thought Naruto glumly not even noticing Hinata blushing and looking away from him after entering. He took the seat next to Sasuke Uchia. Mistake number 1 of today. Just then people could hear running in the halls and yelling as the door flew open.  
>"HA TAKE THAT INO-PIG I WON!" Scream Sakura, or as known to alot of the male population, except Naruto, Banshee Number 1.<br>"NO YOU DIDNT BILLBOARD BROW I WAS 1/2 OF AN INCH MORE IN THEN YOU!" Yelled back Ino, or as known to many of the male population, Banshee Number 2.  
>"Doesnt matter I get the seat next to sasuke-kun!" Shriek Sakura as she moved towards Sasuke only to see the seat is taken by none other then the most annoying kid ,to her, and dead last, as an act of course, Naruto Uzumaki.<br>"Move it Naruto!" Yelled Sakura as she pushed Naruto out of the seat onto the ground. Naruto just got up and decided not to complain today and went to sit next Hinata.  
>"G-G-Goodmorning N-Naruto-ku-Kun." Stammered Hinata.<br>"O hey goodmorning Hinata how are you today?" Naturo replied.  
>"O-oh i-i-im f-fine." Hinata said. Before Naruto could reply Iruka walked in.<p>

"Alright class settle down." Iruka said only to be... ignored. So using no handsigns he cast the 'Big Head Jutsu'. "ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BRATS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OR ELSE!" That worked well. "Alright when I call your name come up and perform the clone jutstu."

1 hour later.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said. Naruto got up and went into the testing room. "Alright perform a clone for us." Mizuki said. Naruto nodded and got ready. He got his chakra ready and formed the seals and in a poof of smoke... lie a cross between a vampire and road kill.  
>"Sorry Naruto you failed."<p>

15 minutes later

Naruto is sitting depressed on a swingset outside that out of everyone who toke the test, he was the only one to fail. He watch as people where picked up and left the Academy with family. With a sigh he got up to leave when he look up and saw Mizuki. "Hey Naruto I need to talke to you." Said Mizuki.

Some random ass roof some random ass minutes later.

"So Naruto you want to know a secret way to pass the exam.?" "What there is? How?" "well its..."

Night time in the woods.

Naruto was sitting in a clearing with the Forbiddion Scroll on his back. "Well i got to learn one technique. I alreayd know Mizuki lied but oh well be easy to beat him up later." Said Naruto as he open and read the scrolls first technique. "Shadow Clone Jutsu. Well this solves the problem of not enough control for my chakra then ironic how the test was over a regular clone today right?" Naruto said to seemingly noone.

Hokage Tower "So you mean to tell me that a kid, who fail the Graduation Exam, snuck into the atrifact vault and around 10 chuunin 5 jounin and 3 ANBU and you guys never saw a thing? DAMN WHAT KIND OF NINJAS ARE YOU?" Said the Hokage AKA Old Man.  
>"We are sorry Hokage." Said random 10 chuunin, 5 jounin, and 3 ANBU.<br>"Well for now just go get Naruto back and no injurying or maiming the kid or else. I know who you are." Said The Old Man as several low whispered "damns" could be faintly heard.

1 hour later

Iruka was travelling through the forst to find Naruto and, as if by just some random ass chance, he found him... How lucky can you get that forest had to be HUUUGGEEE! Iruka jumped down into the clearing.  
>"Its all over now Naruto." Said Iruka.<br>"Hehe already found me? Well cant be help I only had time to learn just one technique sensei." Said Naruto to a curious looking Iruka.  
>"Naruto do you realaize what you done?" Said Iruka with a frown and angry look on his face that Naruto just ignored.<br>"Yeah you steal the Scroll and learn a technique and then you show it to a Academy teacher and you pass. Thats how it works right? Asked Naruto.  
>"Where you hear that from Naruto?" Iruka asked very very troubled by this whoel thing.<br>"Mizuki sensie told me." Said Naruto. Just then a hail of kunai came from the trees. "NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Yelled Iruka as he pushed away Naruto, only to be pinned to the shed with a knife in his leg like .5 seconds later.

"So Iruka found you first Naruto? Damn didnt want to have to kill two peopel tonight." Said Mizuki as he jumped down.  
>"M-Mizuki why did you attack Iruka and lie to me?" Said Naruto, but he already knew why.<br>"O noone told you did they Naruto? The reason your hated?" "DONT MIZUKI!" "Close to twelve years ago a demon known as Kyuubi attacked out village." "DONT ITS NOT ALLOWED!" "The fourth hokage couldnt kill it so he sealed it into a new born baby. That baby is you Naruto. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Yelled Mizuki ready to enjoy the look on Narutos face.  
>To his and Iruka's shock Naruto just laugh a bit. "Did you think I wouldnt know by now that was the case? I mean how damn obvious can it be? Even if i ddint meet the fox in my mind 2 years back it wouldnt have taken me long to figure that out." Said Naruto shocking the hell out of Iruka and Mizuki.<br>"Y-Y-You spoke to it? Then it must be in control ill kill you now demon and save us all!" Yelled Mizuki as he threw 1 of the 2 fuma shuriken from his back at Naruto, who stood stock still.  
>"NARUTO! MOVE!" Yelled Iruka. Before Iruka could save Naruto a Shadow Hand came out and caught the Shuriken in the hole in the center. Iruka and Mizuka didnt see that coming.<br>"So you want to play it that way? Fine. But you will fail, after all, always have a trap ready." Said Naruto as 10 other Narutos came around trees shocking the two again. "Say hello to my shadow clones and my shadow techniques." Said Naruto as the clones made swords of shadow and attacked Mizuki. Thinking fast Mizuki used some kunai to deflect the blades and used his taijutsu to fight back. Soon a tired Mizuki defeated all 10 clones.  
>"So is that all you got fool?" Said Mizuki confidently.<br>"Far from it" Said Naruto. Now up till this point Mizuki was 100 feet away but now he was close to 35 feet infront of Naruto. "Time to die traitor." Said Naruto as 6 spikes of shadow came infront of Mizuki hitting him in the heart, both lungs, neck, and stomach killing him instantly. Naruto walked over to his sensei who was gaping at the attack and shocked that Naruto wasnt affected by his first kill. Then he remember Naruto's life and figure it made sense.

"So sensei I got a question. Do you hate me now or have you always hated me?" Said Naruto in a sad voice. Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug and said "I can never hate you Naruto. I hate the fox not you. I can never hate you." Said Iruka as Naruto let out a few tears.  
>"Naruto close your eyes I got you a surprise." Said Iruka as Naruto closed his eyes. "Ok open them." Said Iruka. Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka smilling at him with his forehead clear. "Congratulations Naruto! You pass!" Iruka said excitedly while thinking he will ask Naruto about those shadow powers later. Naruto could only stare before he lunged forward and huged Iruka, Thanking him.<br>"Well if your done lets get some ramen to celebrate its on me." Said Iruka with a force smile realizing what he just said. 'Damn how can I pay for food till my next check after this?' Thought Iruka as Naruto smiled and lead the way to Ichirakus. He had a week before getting his team.

End of chapter two.

So heres chapter two for everyone. Sorry that i ddint use the warp or spear moves at the start but he will use them alot now with his clones sense they can do the same attacks but mostly with weaken power or half range. Also anyone with an idea feel free to tell me and you may get added into the story till then read on my friends. Read on.


	3. Shadow Test Begins

hey guys chapter three is up now. short comment today. sorry for not adding sooner or the cliffhanger at the end but I am going to add alot more to chapter 4 sense I want to make a whole chapter for the exam.

1 week later

Naruto was walking back to the Academy, again, for team placements. He wondered who could be on his team and completly ignored all the glares he received from the villagers.

Within a few minutes he arrived and made his way to Irukas room. He opened the door and toke a seat still being very early and the first one to arrive. Soon people started coming in and all of them asked why he was here only for him to respond in a colder then normal tone "What you blind? I pass somehow and no I wont tell any of you how!"

People just thought he was a little annoyed with being asked alot or somthing so they let it go. Soon Iruka walked in and after telling everyone to kindly STFU began to announce the teams.  
>"team 1 will be... Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchia." Sakura cheared like everyone would expect but Naruto didnt seem to care for some reason. The rest of the teams where called (same as the show and what not.) and everyone had an hour being meating there senseis. After there hour everyone came back to class and waited. Soon only team 7 remained.<br>3 hours later.

Finally the door to the classroom opened and in walk a man with gray hair, a face mask covering the bottom half, and a headband over his left eye. He got a loud YOUR LATE from Sakura, a grunt from sasuke, and a... snore from Naruto who woke up from Sakura yelled, saw the man, gave a shrug, then tried to go back to sleep. "Well my first impression is... your boring. Meat me on the roof in five minutes." With that the poofed away. The new Gennin got up and walked to the roof, and when they got there saw their sensei leaning on the rail.

"So lets introduce ourselves. Say your Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hoobies, and Dreams. First up pink banshee." Sakura frowned at the comment.  
>"Why dont you got first sensei to show us how its done?"<br>"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and few dislikes. I have hobbies and my dreams... none of your bussiness. Now go pinkie." Everyone thought the same thing. 'All we learned was his name.'  
>"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are-looks at Sasuke- my hobbies are -looks at sasuke- and my dreams are -looks at sasuke and giggles-." "And your dislikes?" "INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA!" Shrieked sakura.<br>"Alright next is Emo God." That got a glare from Sasuke, a yell from Sakura, and a lught from Naruto. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. I have hobbies, and my dream.. no ambition, is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Said Emo God Sasuke.  
>"Alright next whiskers." Said Kakashi, earning a gigle from Sakura, a grunt from Sasuke, and a growl from Naruto.<br>"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, learning jutsu, and ramen. My dislikes are pricks, emos, and people who hate others for somthing they cant control. My hobbies are training. My dream is to be stronger than anyone in the village. EVER." The others just laugh a bit at this, but Kakashi eye smiled.

"Alright we will be taking your Gennin exam tommorrow sense the one you got was to see if you had to skill to be Gennin, but this one is to see if you can become Gennin. There is a 66.6% chance of failure and if you fail, your going back to the Academy." That shocked everyone. "Now meat me at training ground 7 at 7:00 AM tommorrow, and dont eat or your throw up." With that kakashi poofed away. Naruto got up and left first with Sasuke right behind him. Sakura asked him for a date and got rejected so she walked home alone.

Next day

Naruto was standing on the bridge near training ground 7 with Sasuke and Sakura, waiting like they had been for 2 hours now. Finally Kakashi arrives and gets yelled at for being late, gives an excuse, only to get called a liar.

"Well as you see I have two bells with me. Your goal is to get these bells before noon. Anyone without a bell will be tied to a post while I eat my lunch in front of you. Also the one who doesnt get a bell goes back to the Academy." That shocked everyone but Naruto for some reason. "Come at me with the intent to kill. Now Begin!"


	4. Shadow Test Ends

Ok the reviews have spoken and ill add more detail sorry about that I thought I detailed it enough but I didnt want to overkill it with details either.

No sooner had Kakashi said that had all the Gennin vanished, except for Naruto. "You know compared to the, others your a bit weird." Said Kakashi, clearly not impressed that this boy didnt bother even trying to hide, but instead thought he could fight a Jounin that was an ANBU Captain.  
>"Say what you like Kakashi, but you better be ready for this or else... your die." This of course got an amused look for Kakashi, a 'WTF?' look (and thoughts) from Sakura and Sasuke. Then the area around Naruto for 10 feet, in a circle. Kakashi immediately was on gaurd this time sense he never saw a jutsu like this before. Kakashi didnt have alot of time to worry about it as 12 arms shot out of the circle and headed straight for Kakashi. He barely dodged only for the hands to move and the arms connected to them to wrap around him. With a grin, Naruto lifted Kakashi 25 feet in the air away from him, his max distance, before slamming him into a tree. Unfourtantly for him there was a 'poof' and Kakashi was now behind Naruto.<p>

"Impressive attack you don't hesitate to kill if need be it seems. But lets see how good your Taijutsu is." Kakashi sent a punch at Naruto, who only flicked it off like it was nothing, using his hand to push it away with little to no visual effort. Now this may have shocked some, but Naruto was strong before the incident that gave him his powers. He found a way to add weight to his shadows and give them properties of nearly endless weight increase. He been training with these "Shadow Weights" for about two to three years now. He was easliy Might Guy's level in strength and speed but hid it to make everyone view him as weak so the council won't pull him out of the Academy. Now being a Gennin he didnt have to hold back snese the Hokage controled the ninjas and the shinobi council didn't have issues with him.  
>To bad Kakashi found this out the hard way when he vanish from site faster then the Ex ANBU could track, and get a round house to the gut sending him back against a tree nearly 50 feet away. Naruto smirked, but quickly frowned when Kakashi poofed away and couldnt sense him anywhere nearby. So he brought back the 10 foot circle of shadow around him and waited for the others to be judged worthy or not.<p>

With Sasuke

He couldn't beleive his eyes with the display before him. His shock was so obvious from the way he looked and the only thought going through his head was 'WTF? When did Naruto get that strong? Perhaps i should give him a chance to be my friend. He may teach me some things after all.' He then leapt away into another clearing and went about trap set up.

With Sakura

She was also beyond shocked at the display of power from Naruto. This only lasted 5 seconds when she figure it was a fluck and Sasuke was better. She then went off to find Sasuke. She soon found Kakashi in a clearing and waiting in a tree hoping he didnt see her. "Hey Sakura turn around." Said the Kakashi in the clearing, shocking Sakura. She did only to see a bloody Sasuke with kunai sticking out of his body and an arm missing. "Sakura h-h-help m-m-me" He said before she screamed and fainted. Kakashi saw this and thought 'Maybe I overdid it.' Before leaving to find Sasuke.

Back with Sasuke

Kakashi just appeared in front of Sasuke. "This should be fun. Lets test how well the Leaf Village's Elite Uchia Clan is fairing shall we?" Kakashi said.  
>"Well im nothing like Sakura or Naruto so you better be ready." Sasuke said throwing Shurikan at Kakashi, who just dodged and said "Gotta do better then that Sasuke. Those where poorly thrown for Rookie of the Year." Before long a rope was hit and a hail of kunai shot out at Kakashi, who looked very much surprised, but was able to get out of the way. When he stopped moving Sasuke ran and jump, and aim a kick at his head, Which Kakashi grabbed and then tried to throw Sasuke, only for him to turn and aim a punch at his head next. Kakashi used his other hand to block, but then had to let go of Sasuke's leg as he made to grab the bells, just stopping his hand after he bearly grazed it and pushing him off. Sasuke landed and jumped in the air making handsigns that Kakashi immediately noticed. 'Impossible a Gennin shouldn't be able to use that jutsu.'<p>

"Firestyle Fireball Jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke as he brought his hands, in an O, to his mouth and blew out a fireball at Kakashi, who jsut stood there and it hit him. Sasuke smirked but quickly frowned when he didn't see the man where the fireball hit. 'Where is he' Sasuke thought as he started looking around. 'Left no, right no, behind, no, up no. Where is..' his thoughts where interuppted by a "Below." as two hands came out and pulled Sasuke up to his neck into the ground. Kakashi appeared infront of him and just eye smilled and walked away.

With Sakura

She finally got up only to remember what happened, scream "SASUKE!" and run off. He found his head in a clearing and passed out 10 feet from Sasuke, who just grunted in displeasure.

With Naruto

Naruto was just standing in the clearing and waiting for Kakashi to appear. He could have used his shadows to grab the bells with ease, but decided for the others to figure out teamwork is need to apss and come ask him for help. Soon the timmer rung and soon all three Genning where infront of the post, the middle one had a tied up Sakura on it. Kakashi stood infront of them with a displeased look in his.. well um eye I guess. "Well the good thing is none of you will be heading back to the Academy." Sakura smilled, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto frowned expecting more. "You should quit being ninja alltogethor." This shocked Sasuke and Sakura who just stared. Naruto frowned a bit at this. Sasuke soon voiced his displeasure. "Why would you send me back?"  
>"Because you didnt even try to work with Naruto or Sakura to get a bell. Infact I can tell your jealous of Naruto's powers." This of course had Sasuke pissed. He charged Kakashi and, in an amazing .5 seconds, was on the ground, kunai on through, and Kakashi's elbow in his neck. All in all, a new world record for fastest Uchia beat down ever.<br>"Dont be a fool Sasuke im better then you." said Kakashi. "Now Sakura I want you to choose who dies. Sasuke or Naruto." Sakura was stunned and started mubling before finaly. "I can't decide that." "Sakura there may be a time when you have to decide that on a mission. Also incase your wondering Sakura your tied up for that pathetic display of fainting. And Naruto. Why didnt you try to help either of them and only did what you wanted?" Asked Kakashi. Naruto said "Because this was a test of teamwork and neither of them would work with me if I asked them too." Everyone was shocked at this.  
>"Well maybe, but you should have tried." Said Kakashi while thinking how Naruto was the first to figure it out. "Now dont feed Sakura or you fail. You get another chance after lunch." With that he vanished to watch. Soon after Naruto handed his food to Sakura, who refused saying she wouldn't want them to fail for her. Soon Sasuke handed her his, and after saying she be a liablity hungry, Naruto fed her a bit of his. Soon a huge poof of smoke appeared and showing an angry Kakashi with lightning in the background. "YYYYOUUUUUU!" he yelled. Suddenly there was rainbows and sunshine as he said "Pass." Sasuke and Sakura where surprised, Naruto, not so much. Sakura got over it and asked "But why sensei?" "Because a ninja must look under the underneath. A ninja who brokes the rules are trash, but a ninja who abondans his friends is lower then that. You all pass and we begin training tommorrow at 9. Bye." And with that he poofed off to tell the Hokage of the success of the exercise.<p>

Sasuke just got up and left not caring about leaving Sakura there. She looked about to cry, but Naruto cut her free. "Just ignore him Sakura is clear he doesn't care about you to leave you tied up like that. Please don't cry." Said Naruto and Sakura wiped away the tears starting to form and said "Thanks Naruto. You may be right but I still love him. I got to try.. right?" She said starting to wonder about it. Naruto frowned. "If he won't go out with you or barely talks to you then just forget about it. He you didn't get alot ot eat so how about we go get somthing to eat? Don't think of it as much of a date as more of a friends thing you know?" Sakura nodded and they headed off to a restraunt to eat.

Later that night Naruto was lieing in bed thinking about today and going to get somthing to eat with Sakura. The place wasn't too fancy, but he liked it and Sakura did to. She thanked him and left, but he can tell she was happy, truelly happy for once. Before he fell asleep he thought 'Maybe I should start dating girls from the Academy. Hinata must have had a crush on me after all its so obvious, but I couldn't act on it because of my act. Maybe even Ino might be nice, but who? I did like how Sakura smilled at me like that. Maybe I should give her a chance. Ill think about it in the morning.' Thoguht naruto before falling asleep.

Latest work done. Now I want people to please leave a single vote in a review about couples that will be added at the bottom of this. I want it to be honest and not just the very first one too please.  
>Naruto X Ino<p>

Naruto X Sakura

Naruto X Hinata

or the harder bit more extreme ones.  
>Naruto X Ino X Sakura<p>

Naruto X Ino X Hinata

Naruto X Hinata X Sakura.  
>or<p>

Naruto X Hinata X Sakura X Ino.

May or may not include lemons with the relationships. Trying to aim for a bit of skill with all types of genres here so ill try my hand at Romance too.


	5. Shadow Mission

Author Comment: Ok I haven't posted so everyone can vote on the pairings so it limits the chances of a tie. Also it allowed me to write a few more chapters as well. Also with the pairing votes everything will be the same up to a single moment in the timeline, basically he might build relations with all three unless certain parings are done like hima nd Hinata. I can get them togethor alot sooner then the rest.

1 month after the test Naruto and his team had just capture Tora AKA, The Devil Cat, and where heading back to the tower for a new mission. Naruto had decided to build relationships with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. He went on several dates with the three separately. He had to admit he liked the three girls, but can't see Sakura and Ino as girlfriends.

After a few minutes they entered the tower. They handed over Tora back to her, most likely, executioner AKA owner. The Hokage decided to speak then. "Alright we got some more D ra.." "NO! NO MORE OF THESE FOR KAMI SAKES!" yelled Naruto and everyone was either shock or saw it coming. "Give us somthing else like a C Rank." "Naruto that is up to Kakashi to decide." Everyone looked at Kakashi who nodded. "Alright heres one. You must protect a bridge builder on his way back to his country and deffend him while he finishes his bridge. You may come in now."

With that a drunken old man walked in. "These are the ninja who are suppose to protect me? They seem weak. Except the blonde in black he looks decent atleast." That earned a glare from Sasuke, a frown from Sakura, and a smirk from Naruto. "Well if we are done here meet at the gates in an hour. Dissmissed." With that everyone left to there house to pack. Also so its out there Sakura has trained this month useing shadow weights from Naruto sense he wanted to help her the best he can. Of course on the times he and her and Ino went out they stayed fangirls. Toke him a week to make them use weights to get stronger and he can't see them as anything more then friends.

1 hour later

"Well if everyones here lets move out." With that everyone... walked at a snails pace because the slow ass old man had, like, no speed whatsoever.

random ass time later (Sorry can't tell when this happens in the manga lol)

Everyone was walking down the street in silence. Sakura still tried getting dates from Sasuke even though she probably enjoyed the times Naruto toke her out for lunch and treated her like a human atleast. Then Naruto and Kakashi spotted a puddle in the rode and decided not to say anything. As they passed it two weirdos with claw gauntlets jumped out and wrapped up Kakashi. "1 down" They said and pulled the chain "killing Kakashi". They then headed straight for Tazuna, only to be blocked by a blonde with shadow arms circling him. 12 to be exact. they decided to stay back for now, but Naruto called back his shadows and made a spear. It looked like a rod with a pointed end, not much of a spear. He threw it though, at a blinding speed and ripped the chain connecting the two appart before he made shadow clones that used there shadow hands to subdue them. Then Kakashi appeared. This whole time Sasuke and Sakura where to shocked about Kakashi to react and soon got over it when it was just a log that got totally owned.

"Now then Tazuna you owe use an explination."

1 SOB story later

Sakura was crying, Sasuke didn't care, and Naruto was pissed at the man now named as Gato. After talking it over they decided to continue the mission.

Creepy Hideout

"So the demon brothers failed?" Said a shadowed figure. "Yes they did." "Then I guess its time for me to step in." The figure had his back turned, but then turned around showing it to be Zabuza Momochi.

A day or somthing later. (really need to work on times right? sorry)

The Gennin had just gotten of a boat and started walking through the mist tolds Tazuna's house. Naruto, after a while, suddenly threw a kunai into a bush and a rabbit popped out. "Naruto Baka!" yelled Sakura as she hit him and went to pick up the rabbit. noone but Naruto and Kakashi notice somthing strange and thought the same thing 'A white rabbit in the hot season?' Just then a swooshing sound was heard but only Naruto and Kakashi again noticed and both made it known. "EVERYONE DOWN!" They shouted. Naruto tackled Tazuna and the others hit the deck as a giant sword, Zanbato, went overhead and into a tree. Then a man appeared. He wore no shirt, zebra leg warmers and arm warmers, a face mask, a mist had band, and baggy pants. "Well if it isnt Sharigan Kakashi. No wodner the Demon Brothers failed." "OMG ITS MC HAMMER!" (Kidding) "Well if it isnt Zabuza Momochi Demon of the mist who killed an entire Academy class for graduation. The rest of you stay back ill handle this."  
>10 minutes later and 1 water prison later.<p>

"Wow Kakashi show much for handleing it." Said Naruto. "Take Tazuna and run! If he beat me your no match for him." Said Kakashi from his prison. "Kakashi come on. It seems you doudt be." Said Naruto as he toke a step on the water and started walking towards Zabuza, shocking everyone. Just then his shadows left him and formed a Zanbato exactly like Zabuza's. Now if Naruto walking on water was a shocker enough then everyone be having a heartattack by now. Naruto smilled a murderous smile and you could feel his Killer Intent (KI) radiating in waves. Zabuza instantly dropped Kakashi, only for Kakashi to vanish in a forced shadow warp back to the others by Naruto.  
>"What are you doing Naruto Baka you cant beat him! If Kakashi can't then Sasuke can't so you shouldn't be able to!" Yelled Sakura. "Just watch me." Said Naruto and then he laughed happily thinking 'Finaly someone worth my damn time in fighting.' Zabuza grabbed his sword and watched as Naruto walked over to him with his sword look alike's blade going off to the right of his body. "Lets make this fun and only use the blades we have mines just as strong as yours after all and this will be a nice change of pace." With that Naruto put both hands on the blade and moved it so the blade was behind him. (For ref about moves message me as I actully train in swords and Naruto will be using the style I use in real life, mainly while training. Only slightly editted to match his blood lust now and a 2 handed blade) Naruto then charged forward, right hand a few inchs from his blade's blade (Hes gonna be right hannded also. Makes it better for me.) and his left near the end of the handle, a few inches from the other hand. He did a side swipt with the blade, which was blocked by Zabuza's. Naruto ran his blade up towards Zabuza's hands to cut them off. Zabuza pulled back in time and had to block an attack from a upward swipe of Naruto's blade. Naruto then kicked Zabuza's sword, effectivly cutting him a bit on the stomach as the he kicked near the blades edge, forcing it towards him. Zabuz decided to stop playing around and ,with his right hand, held the sword over his head and brought it down. Naruto turned his sword a bit and kept both hands on the handle with the sword now slightly tilted. Zabuza make contact and his sword slipped down the edge a bit (Main reason all samurai have there blade never straight when blocking is to screw up there opponent and it helps in other things as well.) Naruto then, quick as a flash, brought his sword atops Zabuz blade and pushed down, effectivly pushing it towrds the water and slide the blade up, aiming for Zabuza's head. Zabuza was able to dodge barly and get some distance between them.<p>

"Wow kid your not to bad actully." Naruto grinned. "Thanks lets kick it up a bit." And with that he charged with speeds incredible for a Genning and brought his blade behind him and over his head for a diagonal slash. Zabuza was barely able to block but had to quickly move to block a uper strike, then a strike to the left, right, and then a downwards strike that would have cut him in two. "Im starting to get bored with this game." Naruto turned the Zanbata into a Katana and then renew the attack with alot more speed and strength. Zabuza was getting cut every two moves with ease due to the lighter sword and this boys amazing strength and speed. Soon Naruto got a stab in on Zabuza's stomach and spun around and kicked him off the lake into a tree. Naruto held his blade so the handle and blade part was diagonal from him and point near the water as he walked over to Zabuza.  
>"You fought well but its time to die Zabuza." After saying this two senbon hit Zabuza in the neck "killing him". Then a hunter nina appearded. "Thank you for weakening him. I have been tracking him for a while. Now I must leave." With that the nin vanished. Naruto walked over to his team. "Naruto where did you learn a kendo style from?' Asked a very curious Kakashi.<br>"From a kendo user not to long ago why you ask?" Naruto said curious as to why it be a big deal.  
>"O no reason. Lets go now. Tazuna lead the way." With that they left the area heading to Tazuna's house. Sakura and Sasuke now saw Naruto in a new light. They saw hm as strong.<p>

-  
>So how you like this chapter? Bet noone saw that sword fight coming right? Not as epic as I hoped sadly. Also at this rate looks like Naruto and Hinata might be the pairing. Nice if it is I might be able to get them togethor sooner then planned.<p> 


	6. Shadows Change

Woot new Chapter. One of my longer ones too.  
>-<p>

Everyone arrived at Tazuna's house and met Tsunami and Inari. Then Kakashi toke everyone outback already figuring it be best to train them sense he figure Zabuza was still alive.

Out Back

"Alright Sakura and Sasuke will be doing a chakra control exercise called tree climbing. Take these Kunai and mark the higher you get. Naruto probably already did this one seeing as he can water walk now. So ill train Naruto in somthing else. Also gather Chakra in your feet to do this. To little you fall off to much you fly off. Come Naruto." With that Kakashi left and Sasuke was pissed he wasn't getting any training.

Deeper In the Woods.

When they got far enough away Kakashi handed naruto a peace of paper. "Channel chakra into this. It burns your fire, turns wet your water, splits wind, crumples lightning, crumbles your earth." Naruto nodded already knowing what he ment. He channeled chakra into it and somthing unexpected happened. It split and one half crumpled and the other half burned. Kakashi was shocked. "So your lightning, wind, and fire? Amazing at your age. This will make things easier. Ok let me write some jutsu down and how to do them and you can train here while I make sure the other two dont kill themselves." Naruto nodded, after all people could die from tree climbing if not careful.

After Kakashi wrote the jutsus down he left to make sure Sakura and Sasuke where fine. Naruto opened it and then smirked. He made a few clones sense he learned from Kyuubi that the memories transfer and went to work/

1 week later.

Everyone was at the bridge and some of Narutos clones where gaurding Tsunami and Inari. He mastered the Jutsu already and the other two mastered tree climbing and started water walking. Kakashi already explained that they probably had a week before Zabuza showed. And when they got to the bridge most of the workers where knocked out or dead. Then a mist rolled in and laughter could be heard as Zabuza and the hunter nin stepped out. Naruto didnt want to kill the nin after she talked to him in the woods one day and made him think about protecting people more. Soon Kakashi was fighting Zabuza and Sakura was gaurding Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto where in an ice dome shortly after starting to fight Haku.

Ice Dome Fight

Haku got into one of the mirrors and launched senbon at Naruto and Sasuke. They blocked a few but several hit them. Naruto decided to try a new jutsu. He made the handsigns and yelled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" And a giant ball of fire launched into the mirrors but didn't melt them. Sasuke was shocked he could do that jutsu but decided to talk about it later. Just then every mirrored filled with Hakus who all launched senbon at them both and they soon turned into pincushins. "Damn it this sucks" Said Naruto as he made shadowclones and they threw Kunai with tags on them. They exploded but didn't scratch the mirrors at all. He then used all 6 shadow spikes and hit a mirrior. Even that wasn't enough. Sasuke decided to kick it up and made handsigns "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu." Nothing. Nothing seemed to work and soon they where near death.

With Kakashi

Kakashi and Zubuza where locking blades right now and Kakashi looked at the ice dome, hopping to end this soon. "O no you dont your fights with me!" Said Zabuza as he made water clones. Kakshi soon removed them but was injuried by one. the real Zabuza attacked Tazuna suddenly and Kakashi intercepted it but was hit. Sakura and Tazuna quickly got out of the way and Kakashi decided to end it soon. Just then a blast of KI and an insane chakra spike was felt and Kakashi thought. 'O shit did the seal break?'

Naruto Sasuke. Few mins earlier

Naruto and Sasuke where on the ground and had trouble moving. "Sorry young ones but you must die." Haku threw some mroe senbon but Sasuke deflected them. His eyes now had the first stage of the Sharigan in them. One black spot in each of his red eyes. He continued blocking and noticed Haku's moved seemed slower. He was able to almost hit Haku with a kunai. Haku decided to aim at Naruto who was on the ground. Sasuke saw this and rushed to protect Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke infront of him with haku on the ground. "Nice work Sasuke you got him." Then he noticed the extra needles and that Sasuke looked weaker then before. Sasuke fell back and Naruto caught him. "Sasuke why? He was aiming for me wasn't he? Why did you get in the way like that?" "I don't know dobe my body just moved. I can't die here though I havn't killed him yet. He must... pay" With that Sasuke "Died'.

"He was a great warrior, but he died a meaningless death. Do you see now that even friends, not just enemies, die everyday as shinobi? It's tragic I know that much." Haku stepped back into a mirror.

"He had dreams. He may not been the best of friends, but he was my friend, he had dreams." As Naruto said this the KI in the air got heavier. "Your pay for this." Red Chakra formed around Naruto and so did black shadow hands... 24 of them now. His eyes turned red with slits, his whiskers became deeper, his nails turned into claws, and his teeth turned into fangs. Soon the shadows went back into Naruto. With a voice laced with bloodlust he said "Im Going TO KILL YOU!" Then out of nowhere a giant shadow hand appeared. It was atleast as wide and tall as 1 or 2 people. It smashed into a mirror, destroying it. Haku jumped into another mirror only to have to leave that one as Naruto punched through it. Haku emerged from a shard and aimed to kill him from above but he flipped out of the way. Before haku could move he was grabbed and Naruto punched him through a mirrior. Haku rolled several yards away and the ice dome shattered. Just then another thing came from Narutos shadows. It was Shadow Senbon. Naruto fired atleast several dozen at Haku, but in his rage his aim was off. Only 5 hit Haku but was enough to keep him from moving for a little bit at least.

Naruto rushed forward ready to kill when suddenly he just stopped and went back to normal. Haku was confussed and asked "Why did you stop? Why not avenge Sasuke." "Because I can sense others comming and theres no point in killing someone who can't fight back."  
>The senbon soon vanished. Haku was a little taken aback by this but then created a mirror and leaped through it. Naruto's eyes widen as he heard the sound of birds and the sound of flesh being peirced.<p>

Kakashi had made a Chidori, his like only original jutsu and a ball of lightning held in the hand, to Zabuza, while his summon dogs held him down. Instead of killing Zabuza, Haku toke the hit. "Faithful until death even right, Haku?" Said Zabuza as he pushed Haku forward and used one arm to attempt to slice Kakashi, through Haku. Kakashi, holding Haku, was able to dodge and lay Haku down on the bridge. "He gave his life for you and you act like this?" Said Kakashi a little disbeleiving.

"So what he was just a tool anyway. Ill do with him as I see fit." Replied Zabuza, coldy. He charged Kakashi, who using a kunai, was able to keep from getting cut by dodging and blocking. Soon he had an oppening and stabbed Zabuza in his good arm, the other was damaged badly by the dogs, and cut the muscels and tendons in it, making it useless. Zabuza's sword clashed to the ground and he was about to start kicking instead when he hard clapping from behind him. Everyone turned around to see somthing they didn't expect to see. Gato.

"So looks like Zabuza failed. Too bad. Well I guess we will just have to kill them then right boys?" The mist cleared a bit to show atleast 100 bandits behind him, who smiled smugly.

"Zabuza it seems we don't have to fight anymore now." "It appears so Kakashi. Hey kid *looks at Naruto and cuts through face mask with teeth* hand me a kunai." Naruto handed Zabuza a kunai and he grabbed it in his teeth and charged, he killed 5 before getting ran through by several swords and finally reaching Gato. He then stabbed Gato and, when Gato was near the edge of the bridge, slit his throat, making Gato fall into the water below. Zabuza walked back toward the other side of the bridge, the bandits parting, and collapsed 20 feet from Haku.

"Please Kakashi. Take me to him." With that Kakashi nodded and picked up Zabuza. It started to snow a bit. Kakashi placed him right by Haku, and then went to say that he thought of him like a son before dieing. The bandits then decided that it be best to loot the town after killing everyone. They didn't expect what happened next to them.


	7. Shadow Masscre

Ok sorry about the long wait but i been... well in all truth, playing Naruto video games *thumbs up* also this chaps got gore. maybe alot really.

The air became thick, once again, with KI. Everyone turned to see that there was a red cloak around Naruto, no tails.

Naruto

'How dare these bastards think of looting the town and killing everyone? I won't let them there dead.' With that I charged.

3rd view

Naruto, now with thick whiskers, claws, red and slitted eyes, and a pissed off face, suddenly charged the good 90 bandits. He stab his hand through the first ones chest and literally ripped his heart out and crushed it. Then two giant shadow hands appeared and slam two bandits against the bridge, crushing them. Then Naruto pull out two Kunai and dodged and block several sword swings and slit 5 bandits throats.

Naruto jumped back and used the giant hands to smash into 20 bandits, just knocking them down for a bit, and then pull the hands back. He then used 12 shadow spikes and ripped into 4 bandits, 3 spikes each, and pulled them out going to the left and right, leaving trails in the bodies. Everyone was scared at this point and some of the bandits, well all actully, turned around to run only, for the way to safety being blocked by Naruto. "There is no escape for the likes of you. Now die." With that Naruto roared and 24 regular shadow hands shot out from him and grabed 6 bandits, one to each arm and leg, and pulled them apart. They screamed before they got smothered by the hands. Naruto had a sick and twisted look on his face and laughed an insane laugh before rushing into two bandits. He dodge them effortlessly and then showed kunai in there throats.

Kakashi thoughts

'Just how strong is Naruto? More importantly it looks like hes enjoying this. Is he really being controlled by Kyuubi now or is this just what he wants to do to these types of people?'

Sakura thoughts (whose with Sasuke... who is alive... sorry my fans I need him still. damn.)

'This can't be Naruto can it? Hes nothing but a DEMON! He's laughing like crazy while butchering these people.

Sasuke thoughts (yes hes awake too.)

'This power... Sense when has Naruto been so strong? Is his power from this madness hes showing and love of killing? Naruto... what in kami's name are you?'

Naruto

"25 down... 75 to go lets make this fun guys. HAHAHAHA"

3rd Person

Naruto was laughing insanly while using the shadow hands and spikes to gut and rip the bandits appart like there nothing. It was truely a bloody and sick one sided fight. One that even Gaara would feel fear or unease from watching. Naruto just now fired a hail of kunai and shuriken from his shadows, hitting atleast 10 bandits to where they can't move or risk death. He then made a pole of shadows with senbon tips on it. It started rotating, it was like a shadow chainsaw and he didn't hesitate to use it. He used it to gut 5 bandits and was soaked in blood. "50 down lets end this im board." With that Naruto killed 20 bandits with kunai and shuriken from his shadows and shoved 12 spikes into the hearts of 12 more.

Now of the once 95 only 12 where left and they where about to die themselves. Naruto raised his hand in the air and brought it down. What noone noticed was that the chainsaw like thing had vanished. The chainsaw came down and killed 2 of them. Naruto then created shadow clones,10 of them with shadow katanas, and had them kill the last 10. Soon none of the bandits where left alive.

1 week later

It was a week after the whole bridge moment and Narutos clothes where forever stained blood red. He personally didnt care and kept the set anyway, might make the assholes at home respect me some or leave me alone he thought. Team 7 was leaving the now complete bridge, after the funeral for Haku and Zabuza.

"So what should we name this bridge?" Asked someone.

Tazuna thought about it then said "How about after the hero who saved us? From this day forward this bridge will be called 'The Great Naruto Bridge.'" Everyone cheered at that.


	8. Shadow Mind Test

**Authors Note: Sorry about not updating but I had writers block and I noticed the story seemed to go under a bit and what kept it up was a few detailed scenes. I am trying to make up for the dissapointing parts before this and trying to think of how I should rewrite the rest of this story. Sadly I kept getting more story ideas for new ones then what I needed, which was ideas for this story. So if any author was a new story idea you can contact me I came up with a few good ones. Yes this story is being made on the fly so I can deviate it as much as I want having a plan isn't always best after all. Also I now am bolding and using italics so i'm hoping it helps.**

Italics :thoughts

Shadow Mind Test

The blood stained clothes did help Naruto get what he wanted. Noone tried to bother him again. The Kyuubi explained that the reason why he kepy multiplying in shadows is because of the seal weakening. Everytime he drawed on it he drew more then the last time and that is why they kepy multiplying. The shadows didn't have a time to reset but according to Kyuubi it would be extremly dangerous to do what Naruto did again as it puts a huge strain on both of them. The reason for the strain on the Kyuubi is because it's chakra is used with the shadows and thats why Naruto does not use any chakra in his shadow jutsu.

Today Team 7 is meeting at its normal spot and soon are told of the Chuunin exams and what there for. Kakashi didn't have trouble with Iruka because Iruka knew how strong Naruto and Sasuke are.

**Test Day**

After the idiot Sasuke exposed the genjutsu and made the competition greater and then got his ass kicked by Lee everyone on Team 7 meet Kakashi who gave some advice about being there as a team to take the test before they entered.

**First Person Test Room (Naruto)**

_'Damn it there sure is alot of people here and to think if Sasuke didn't screw it up half of these guys wouldn't be here.'_ I thought to myself and then noticed a Genin named Kabuto had some cards and was talking about some kid named Garra and that Lee dude that owned Sasuke's pathetic ass.

'He has some good infomation I wond...' Before I can finish i hear Sasuke say something that would lead to a disastear latter on. "What do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?"

**Third Person**

Kabuto toke out a card and soon began to read it.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki graduated as dead last but reports are that he didn't care enough to try. His team mates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchia. He has completed 40 D ranks, 0 C ranks, 1 B rank and 1 C turned A rank mission. He has control over shadows and...is host to the Kyuubi." Kabuto read and froze along with the whole room all now looking at the black clothed child.

Naruto looked around at all the fear on peoples faces and sighed knowing this would happen. "I am only the warden not the inmate." That didn't help much but it worked a bit. _'Should have known they wouldn't understand. Maybe it's hopeless.'_ Naruto looked over and saw Hinata, who didn't look scared of the demon and then he smiled. _'Maybe not'_

**Test Time**

Naruto had been one of the first people done with the first test sense he used his shadows to copy after learning years ago he can use them for his senses and was now waiting.

"Alright time is up now the tenth question you can choose to take or not but you and your team are out of here. If you take it and get it wrong your be a Genin forever. My test my rules."

Soon half the people left and more till only21 teams where left and then Ibiki said the real reason for the test and soon Anko showed up, gave almost every guy a boner with her outfit, and said to meet tomorrow at Training Ground 44.

**Next Day**

Anko had explained to everyone, and scared the hell out of them too, about them having to get two scrolls and survive in the forest to pass. Naruto had this aura of death around him as he been wanting to kill something. Sense the bridge he been having the urge to kill and thinks the shadows and Kyuubi was responsible. Soon the test started.


	9. Shadow Stained Forest

Authors Note: ok for the issue with chapter 6 no the auto thing still works its just that Haku was to fast sadly and Naruto had been using shadow weights, which I explain soon ,are so dense they can slow his shadows down when dismissed because they have to be absorbed and his muscles where taxed from training. I know alot of readers are smart so I didn't spoil the training or affects till now so they wouldn't be able to guess what would happen. Don't forget that Naruto has to be in range of his shadows so in a way making them dense would obviously have issues if you think about it. Also the Kyuubi reveal thing had to be used when it was and I couldn't for the life of me make the first exam interesting so yeah sorry about 8 failing.  
>Huge Plot Twist comming up soon guys. Also Naruto wanted fights to be fun so unless he has to, after training for years, he will keep the automatic thing off as not many can fight him when he is at max.<p>

_Italics: thoughts_

**Bold: Scene Change or deep emotion**

**Shadow Stained Forest**

**First Person (Naruto)**

_'About time I could get away from Sasuke and Sakura. ell I bet they still don't know that was a shadow clone I left with them.'_ I thought to myself as I was jumping through the forest looking to finish the exam as soon as possible by getting a heaven scroll myself.

_'I wonder if I will get a chance to test my new techniques soon. To think that a side affect to the shadow weights was that they slowed down my shadows for 5 minutes after I take them off and I trained super hard the day before, it was no wonder Haku beat me so fast. It is to be expected there very dense shadows after all.'_ As I thought this through I saw a team from Grass.

_'This doesn't seem right...one of them has such a strong chakra. Better Body Flicker before they notice and get back to Sasuke and Sakura'_ I think to myself realizing that even if its to satisfy my bloodlust dieing isn't worth it now. _'However I will kill the strong one when hes alone.'_ I smirked at my thoughts.

**Third Person (Team 7)**

Naruto was able to replace his clone no problems and went on with team 7 but soon a massive wind jutsu was use and it blew Naruto away even though he had his shadows up for a defense.

**With Naruto**

_'Son of a bitch seriously? Now I have to find the rest of Team 7.'_ Naruto complained about the issue before his shadows reacted on impulse and blocked a snake head from slamming into him and eating him. He turned slowly with a pissed look and raised his hand whispering with a murderous tone "I don't have time to play with you foolish serpent." before somehow the snake's middle dissapeared and blood sprayed everywhere.

Naruto sighed at having used his new technique so soon and glad his shadows where back to full sense he hasn't used the weights sense the first day of the exam. With speed no Genin can match he ran off to find his team.

**Team 7**

After Naruto was blown away Sasuke and Sakura came face to face with a grass Genin. "So your the infamous Last Uchiha of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sasuke Uchiha? To think you would seem so weak." Said the ninja in a tone that gave way to the malice and blood lust he wasn't even trying to hide as he pulled one of his eyelids down and froze Sasuke and Sakura with Killing Intent.

Soon the Grass ninja threw a kunai at both of them and Sasuke's thoughts where soon about his goal and wanting revenge so he stabbed himself in order to save them both and took them both to a tree. The Gass ninja sighed "He froze with that little Killer Intent? Well he did break out maybe he will be useful maybe this pet will help make him show me what he can really do."

**With Naruto**

Naruto was still rushing towards Sasuke and Sakura and soon felt another chakra source and a summon. Naruto sighed and gathered wind chakra in his hand having been tipped about how to master wind a while back by the Kyuubi saying it was ment to cut things. He slashed his hand down and an arch of wind came out with Naruto right behind it and soon they both entered a clearing and the wind beheaded a giant snake.

**3rd Person Clearing**

Sasuke and Sakura watched godsmacked at what Naruto did and the Grass ninja stared in hate at this boy for disrupting his plan. "ku ku ku Naruto glad you could join us... well not really glad but you know what I mean." Naruto vanished and it was only by instinct did the Grass nin block the feirce punch aiming to collapse his chest in one blow over his heart. They both locked eyes and soon Killer Intenet flooded the area in equal amounts from both sides in joy of the battle to come.

Orchimaru vs Naruto

After Naruto and the grass ninja broke apart the grass ninja laughed "That was close boy to think you almost got me." Naruto smirked and was obviously in barely contained glea to get to kill something so strong and asked "So what is your name? I like to remember the strong ones I kill." The grass nin smirked and said in a dark sinister way "I am Orochimaru of the Sannin." Naruto had a look of joy that would surpase a child in a candy store and everything was free. Naruto soon shouted "Finally! An opponent worth my time!** NOW DIE OROCHIMARU!**" Naruto threw his hand foreward and out from his palm came a shadow spike and it was aim to impale Orochimaru through the face.

Orochimaru quickly dodged the spike and the dozens of smaller ones the came out of it to try and kill him before releasing snakes from his sleeves. They where blocked by a wall of darkness and that soon exploded out in a blast that was the size of two men and Orochimaru threw up a mud wall. The two jutsu collided and they shut off each other showing just how strong both sides where as the effort alone make a noticeable crater. Both fighters smirked and charged preparing for a fierce Tai Jutsu battle.

Naruto aimed a chop ment for the jugular but Orochimaru grabed and aimed to take out Narutos eye only for Naruto to barely move his head out of the way and spin his arm towards Orochimaru's thumb freeing it. Orochimaru aimed a round house kick which Naruto jumped over and kicked out with a side kick which Orochimaru caught with his palm and threw Naruto at a tree. Naruto turned in mid air and luached off at inhuman speed and spun in mid air aiming a deadly Butterfly kick at Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru blocked it but quickly jumped back hearing popping in his hand and sighed in relief he got back in time before he broke his hand. Orochimaru fired a giant wind blast at Naruto much more powerful then the one before and Naruto launched the same exact attack and the two attacks met in mid air and collided fighting for dominance.

Both wind attacks cancelled each other out and the resulting back lash sent Sasuke flying sense he was furthest our from behind the tree and he was able to flip to avoide being knocked out and could only stare at the battle before him in shock.

Oochimaru drew out his blade and naruto formed a katana out of shadow and they rushed each other with Orochimaru moving with a downward stroke ment to cleave the boy in half. Naruto blocked it by moving his kattana up and holding it like a roof hoping it would make Orochimaru's blade slide off. Sadly it didn't and soon it became a power struggle and after a few seconds Orochimaru kicked Naruto only to retreat when the same shield appeared.

"You know it took me years to get the automatic feature under my control to think someone would make me use it so soon is amazing. To bad your die here." Naruto flooded the aura in darkness and spikes launched out along with hands trying to grab, strangle, impale, and rip Orochimaru to pieces. Amazingly he was able to avoid them and get closer to Naruto and prepared to fire a point blank fireball. He launched his attack and the area was ablaze. Orochimaru landed on a branch nearby and smirked only to be shell shocked to see the boy in the inferno standing with a grin on his face and shadows covering him.

_'I must have this boy he will be more useful then Sasuke and I can always just implant the Uchiha's eyes latter anyway'_ Orochimaru already had a plan and dashed to engage Naruto and soon, after epicly failing to hit him, he jumped into the air and as expected all of Naruto's shadow attackes went at him. Orochimarue dissolved into mud when he was 'killed' and was behind Naruto and stabbed him sense the boy had been arrogant and didn't think of it being a clone. Blood came pouring from Naruto's stomach and the Kyuubi was trying hard to fix him. Naruto turned around and tried to launch another shadow attack only to be shell shocked that the shadows wouldnt come and looked down only to see that Orochimaru had made sure that the Kyuubi healed the wound so it wasn't fatal but he had his hand on the seal.

"I must leave but for now heres a parting gift." Orochimaru bit Naruto and left as Naruto passed out, but made sure to cure the poison before he did so.

Battle Ended

Sakura and Sasuke came out and tried to see if there was anything they could do and noticing Naruto's neck they gasped. They didn't know it but it was the Heaven Curse Mark.


	10. Dream of Shadows

**Authors Note: This chapter covers more details about Naruto and his powers and the limits.**

_Italics: Thoughts/flashbacks._

_Italics Bold: Demon_

**Bold: Demon/Scene change**

**_Bold Italics: Flashback Scene change._  
><strong>

**Dream of Shadows**

_'Blackness everywhere... Where am I? All I remember is my name right now... It's so cold...so dark...wait something is changing.'_

The room changed to that of a sewer with black walls and a giant cage with black bars. It was then that the boy remembered who he was and where he is. "That's right my name is Naruto Uzumaki...damn my head hurts. HEY FOX WAKE UP!"

The Kyuubi woke and looked at Naruto with a grin. **"So you being here means the seal that bastard put on us has broken. I guess it overloaded with a third chakra source."** Said the Kyuubi with obvious joy at not having been sealed away from Naruto sense it got boring being alone.

"So what did that bastard do to me?" Naruto asked with interest.

**"Well he put a seal on you and it changes people. It makes them alot more violent and slaves to him but you won't be affected by it unless you use it because of me. You won't be controlled at all though so that's a plus. Also you can use all three of our chakras but only a very small bit in a ratio of 2:8 so you don't destroy your chakra system."** The Kyuubi explained having looked into it as best as he could.

To say Naruto was shocked was like saying Jiraiya is a pervert. Right but a huge understatement. "But that means if I use the new chakra I can not use any shadows and only gain slight speed and strength upgrades." Naruto seemed a bit pissed at this rip off.

Kyuubi chuckled in response** "That is true but I upgraded the seal to allow you access to the second form which is as strong as one tail of my chakra so it works out for us."**

Naruto eyes widdened and was curious as hell as to what the new form was. He then started to recall something that the Kyuubi told him once years ago.

**Flashback**

_Naruto stood before the Kyuubi and looked bored. He was atleast 10 now. "YO FOX! What the hell is it? I was so close to getting a new shadow skill to work and its hard with only 6 of those shadow hands." The Kyuubi smirked at his now quiet powerful host._

_"How would you like to have access to 12 shadow hands?" The Kyuubi smirked at the look on Naruto's face. It was a comical cross between joy, excitment, shock, anger, and the look of some kid in a candy store. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAT?!" Shouted Naruto._

_The Kyuubi sighed. "Because it comes with a price. You can't go past 6 shadow hands normally unless you weaken the seal, but as a result you could die if I dont get the right ratio of my chakra to yours as the shadows put stress on your body. The ratio has to be 1:8 of my chakra to yours." Naruto was shocked but looked determined and said two words that changed him forever. "Do it."_

**Flashback End**

"So Kyuubi. You said 2:8 so I take it that my body can handle more then 1:8 now?"

The Kyuubi looked a bit surprised Naruto remembered that whole thing, what with the screaming in pain thing and all, to remember the words was amazing.** "You can handle only a bit more. The ratio isn't to your chakra it's to the curse mark's chakra. If that ratio isn't done your chakra system will destroy itself and your die the most painful death ever thought of so you gotta trust me when you need my power."**

Naruto nodded. "Anything else?"

The Kyuubi smirked.** "Well the thing is that when you wake up your get to use this new toy, but I am keeping you asleep as you may not like what it will do to you."**

Naruto had another flashback to another time.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was 11 now and was walking through the village. He noticed that there was a child running around with there friends and couldn't help but smile. Soon the parents ame though and after saying not to go anywhere near him walked off. This made Naruto pissed and he accidently drew on a small bit of Kyuubi's power but gaiend control before anyone noticed. He was sick of being alone._

**_Later that Night_**

_Naruto awoke to find him before the Kyuubi and yelled "What now fox?"_

_The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with an evil smile. "How would you like a deal?"_

_Naruto looked a bit skeptical and asked "What type of deal?"_

_The Kyuubi red eyes gleamed with malice "How about I make it so those things called emotions are not as strong so you won't draw on more of my power and kill yourself or get busted?"_

_Naruto was shocked at this and had to ask "What are the side affects?"_

_The Kyuubi grinned knowing Naruto would go this way no matter what. "Well your be cold to alot of people and your personality will change completly. Your emotional control will be huge and I will gain control of them so only ones that can help you will be there, but you will always have a small bit of each under your command. All you have to do is weaken the seal a tiny bit more."_

_Naruto nodded and placed his hand on the paper and it glowed weakening the seal a bit more and he smiled saying two words "Do it."_

**End Flashback**

Naruto smiled and looked at the Kyuubi. "You know Kyuubi I said alot to you in the past, but I think it is time we make another deal and that is for you to wake me up and let me test this mark without your help."

The Kyuubi looked a bit sad at not having his power used. **"You know you can't use shadows even in the initial state so are you sure?"**

_'It is funny'_ Naruto thought. _'I'm about to say those two words again that changed my life so much...'_ Naruto looked up and said those two words "Do it"


End file.
